Iron
by Hyleos-Emperor
Summary: [Song Fic] 2 Décembre 1815. Après l'exil de Napoléon sur Sainte-Hélène, Francis décide de quitter Paris, ne supportant pas d'être retourné sous le joug de la Monarchie. Les souvenirs l'assaillent pendant ce long trajet dans la neige.


**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, voilà, je ne sais pas trop comment commencer. Alors en gros c'est la première fois que je publie sur le site étant donné qu'à chaque fois que j'écris un scénario je ne le termine jamais, car oui, j'ai toujours la fin mais jamais le début donc mon histoire part complètement en cacahuète xD **

**Mais il se trouve que j'ai étais très inspiré par la musique de Woodkid : Iron dont les paroles m'ont fait penser à la campagne de Russie de Napoléon. Il faut savoir que si j'écris ce sera souvent en rapport avec l'histoire car je suis une dingue d'histoire et surtout du Premier Empire ( Je suis un dico' ambulant sur Napoléon ). Et comme depuis un moment je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Napoléon et Francis, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je voudrai juste apporter une petite précision sur la date choisie : tout d'abord le 2 Décembre car c'est le jour où Napoléon s'est fait sacré Empereur à Notre Dame de Paris, et 1815 car il y'eut ce qu'on appelle la terreur blanche, ce qui consistait à tuer des Bonapartistes. Ce que le roi laissait faire sans rien dire. Si des phrases sont mal tournées, des mots qui sont mal utilisés ou s'il y'a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler en commentaire, je le modifierai pour que la lecture soit plus agréable. De même tous les avis et critiques sont les bienvenues. Sinon si certains veulent la musique, la voici : watch?v=snYJtHb1ayg **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira et comme dirait un Français avec un magnifique accent Anglais : Enjois ! **

**IRON**

2 Décembre 1815

_"Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away,_

_Where innoc__ences burn in flames"_

Francis venait de quitter Paris. Il marchait seul dans le froid, la neige tombant en masse. Il se souvenait encore de ce carnage, d'une vengeance des royalistes envers celui qu'ils appelaient "l'usurpateur". Il se souvenait encore de ces centaines de personnes gisant sur le sol ou dans la Seine devenue rouge. Il se souvenait de ses belles rues repeintes avec le sang de ces gens, tué sous seul prétexte qu'elles étaient Bonapartistes et qu'elles soutenaient "l'usurpateur". Ces gens n'avaient pas mérité la mort et les flammes de l'enfer.

_"A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead,_

_I'm frozen to the bones, I am" _

Il marchait devant, sans réellement savoir où il allait. La neige recouvrait les routes et les habitations n'étaient pratiquement pas visibles sous ce manteau blanc. Francis n'avait le droit qu'à un décor de glace.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était de marcher en avant, de ne jamais reculer quoi qu'il arrive. C'était ce que cet Homme lui avait apprit.

Mais le froid l'épuisait de trop, il se sentait faiblir et savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à défaillir.

_"A soldier on my own, I don't know the way,_

_I'm riding up the heights of shame"_

Il marchait à l'instinct, tournant parfois à droite ou à gauche, sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour réfléchir où il atterrirait.

Il avait quitté Paris car il n'aurait pas supporter de voir ce gros Roi, tenant à peine sur ses pieds, se gavant de nourriture le long de la journée, le diriger lui, un pays puissant qui avait dominé l'Europe. Déjà qu'il haïssait cette monarchie qui l'avait opprimé.

Chaque jours qui passaient, Francis avait l'impression qu'on le poussait à avoir honte de lui. Et c'était le cas. Rien qu'un représentant comme celui qu'il a maintenant lui fait ressentir cette honte. La honte d'avoir été puissant puis d'avoir perdu la flamme qui faisait trembler ses ennemies.

_"I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest,_

_I'm ready for the fight, and fate"_

Il était prêt et il attendait avec espoir son Empereur, le signal, l'appel, le signe qu'il lui donnerait pour son retour en France, chez lui, la patrie qu'il a tant aimé. C'était obligé, ça ne pouvait se terminer comme cela, le destin ne pouvait l'abandonner de la sorte, comme un lâche. S'il le fallait, il se battrait encore et encore jusqu'à la mort pour conserver son Empire, pour récupérer celui qui lui a fait atteindre les sommets de la gloire. L'empereur reviendra. Si l'île d'Elbe n'a pût le retenir alors Sainte-Hélène ne le pourra pas non plus, Francis en était persuadé. Et quand ce jour viendra l'Aigle Impérial s'envolera de nouveau et la traîtrise ne touchera plus des ailes comme avant, il sera bien trop haut pour cela. Il l'attendra, la main sur le cœur.

_"The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head,_

_The thunder of the drums dictates,_

_The rhythm of the falls, the number of deads,_

_The rising of the horns, ahead,_

_From the dawn of time to the end of days"_

Mais les souvenirs l'accablent. Francis est en proie au doute. Il se souvient de la campagne de Russie, il se souvient aussi du désastre que le froid russe a causé. Et s'il revenait, mais qu'un désastre tel que celui-ci se reproduisait ? Est-ce que l'Empereur serait encore en possession de ses capacités ou deviendrait-il fou ? Le ferait-il courir à sa propre perte ?

Il revoit les baïonnettes des soldats de chaque camps tirer, le son des tambours raisonner en cœur pendant les trajets ou même lors des batailles, ces tambours qui dictent les pas des soldats. Il revoit le rythme auquel ses enfants, chaque humains, perdent la vie et tombent comme un pauvre château de carte soufflé par le vent. Et dès que la bataille est fini, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de descendre sur le terrain et de constater l'ampleur des dégâts, du nombre de morts ou d'agonisants, de ceux qui poussaient des cries à en fendre le cœur.

Les hommes avaient une nouvelle fois repeint la terre en rouge. Depuis toujours, depuis la nuit des temps, Francis a dû verser cette couleur sur la Terre. Et pour combien de temps encore devra-t-il continuer à utiliser cette source, jusqu'alors inépuisable ?

_"I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste,_

_Of the blood on my lips, again"_

Mais après tout, un homme aussi intelligent que son Empereur ne peut devenir fou. Toutes les réformes qu'il a faites pour lui, pour le rendre plus "moderne". Il voulait qu'il revienne pour ressentir cette douleur interne qui l'a fait devenir plus puissant, ce sang sur ses lèvres au goût amer, les blessures provisoires sur son corps causé par les duels entre les pays lors de ces batailles.

Cette soumission de ses ennemies dont il se délectait chaque instant, à chacune de ses victoires. Rien que pour voir ces pays qui se disaient puissants ramper à ses pieds en le sommant de les épargner. Rien qu'une dernière fois.

_"This deadly burst of snow is burning my hands,_

_I'm frozen to the bones, I am"_

Francis marchait toujours dans la neige qui lui montait pratiquement aux chevilles. Son souffle devenait erratique, ses jambes commençaient à fléchir gravement. Il tremblait de plus en plus, se tenant chaque bras en se les frottant pour se réchauffer tant bien que mal.

Il errait sans but jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lâchent définitivement pour tomber à genoux. Francis était glacé jusqu'aux os.

_"A million mile from home, I'm walking away,_

_I can't remind your eyes ..."_

Francis était parti et ne voulait pas revenir, pas tant que Louis XVIII était au pouvoir.

Voilà que sa tête commençait à tourner, sa vision devenait trouble. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du visage de Napoléon. Tant de gloire, de mérite, de bonheur même, éradiqués en quelques secondes. Ces hommes, gouverneurs des autres pays, après leur avoir proposé la paix mainte et mainte fois, pourquoi l'avoir sans cesse brisé ? Aimaient-ils donc tant que cela la guerre ?

Il essaya de garder le visage de son empereur en tête, il n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier, pas lui. Mais son visage, ses yeux semblable à ceux d'un aigle disparaissent de sa mémoire, il n'arrive plus à résister. Francis sombrait dans le coma petit à petit. Il avait la fâcheuse impression que le froid russe le poursuivait pour le vaincre encore une fois. Et puis, plus rien.

_"...Your face"_

La guerre rend fou les hommes.


End file.
